


Meet the Neighbors

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Ella!Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new family next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Neighbors

There’s a new family next door.

They moved in about a week ago, and while Dean has seen the father, and nodded at him in the way that new neighbors do, they haven’t seen the whole family. Not until Saturday morning, when they’re all out in the back yard.

The father’s putting up a slide, the mom is digging in one of the flower beds, and there are four children running around the yard between the two. There’s a girl, probably about ten or eleven, and three younger boys, ranging in age from about three up to about nine.

Ella is the first one to see the family through the sliding door in the kitchen.

“Daddy! Daddy! The new people have children! Look, there are new children!” She starts tugging on Dean’s hand, trying to pull him over to the door so he can see. “Can we go meet them, please please please?”

Dean kneels down next to Ella. “Sure honey, but I think we might need to get you changed out of your jammies first. What do you think?”

Ella looks down at herself, nodding slowly. “Okay Daddy. Can I wear my new dress?” She’s running out of the kitchen before Dean can answer either way, slipping and sliding a bit on the floor as she goes.

“Hey, slow down there, baby girl,” Cas says as he passes her in the hallway. 

“I haveta go get dressed, Daddy said! We’re going to meet the new people!” 

Cas quirks up an eyebrow at Dean, who’s pouring Cas a cup of coffee. He shrugs. “She’s a little excited about the prospect of new kids in the neighborhood.”

Cas kisses Dean as he takes the cup of coffee and places it carefully on the counter. “I can see that,” he murmurs against Dean’s mouth, and Dean wraps his arms around Cas’s waist. “How long do you think we have before she comes back downstairs?”

Dean’s ahead of Cas, running his mouth along the sharp line of Cas’s jaw and pulling Cas’s hips toward his own. “Not long enough,” Dean says. Cas chuckles and curls his fingers in the short hairs at the nape of Dean’s neck, the cup of coffee forgotten in his eagerness to have this quiet moment with Dean. They explore each other’s mouths lazily for a few short moments, and when they hear Ella pounding down the stairs, they pull away from each other reluctantly.

Ella’s put on her new dress, pale green and white squiggly flowers, with a white waist band accented with a white flower. “Papa, can you help me close the dress?” She whirls around, her wild mess of curls bouncing as she presents her back to Cas so he can zip her up. She turns in a circle a few times to show off her dress and then dashes off to put her shoes and socks on. She’s back in a flash, white socks folded over just so, and she’s holding two pairs of shoes in her hands. In one hand she’s got a pair of tall rain boots, bright pink and purple striped with a polka-dot daisy on the side. In the other she’s got a plain pair of white sneakers.

“Which ones?” She asks. She holds up each in turn.

“Which ones do you want to wear, sweetheart?” Dean asks. Cas is sipping his coffee slowly, his arm around Dean’s waist. They’re standing hip-to-hip, listening while Emma discusses the merits of each pair.

“Well, the boots are good because it could be muddy in their yard, but they can get really hot, and they don’t really go with my dress. The sneakers are new, and I don’t want to get them dirty, but they go with the dress.” She frowns at the pairs of shoes as if they’ve personally offended her in some way. “And I don’t know how to tie the sneakers yet.”

“I can help with that, Ella,” Cas says. “My vote is for the sneakers.”

“Daddy?” Ella looks at Dean expectantly.

Dean puts his hand on his chin and makes a great show of examining each option. Finally he points at the sneakers. “I’m with Papa on this one.” Ella nods once solemnly and hoists herself up onto one of the chairs around the kitchen table. She pulls the sneakers on and kicks her feet back and forth eagerly, waiting for Cas to help her tie them. 

Once he’s done, she hops out of the chair again and grabs both Dean and Cas’s hands. “Come on come on come on come on!!!! Let’s go! You guys are too slow.” She pulls them toward the door, giving Dean just enough time to grab his keys, wallet and cell phone before she’s got them out the door and into the back yard.

“Guess we’re meeting the neighbors, Cas,” Dean says, smiling.

~~

[This](http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/sweet-heart-rose-girls-dress-little-girls-crinkle-soutache-dress?ID=765234&CategoryID=63016&LinkType=#fn=COLOR%3DGreen%26DEPARTMENT_TYPE%3DDresses%26SIZE_RANGE%3DGirls%202-6x%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D17%26ruleId%3D65%26slotId%3D10) is the dress, and [these](http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/western-chief-kids-shoes-little-girls-or-toddler-girls-olivia-rain-boots?ID=816078&CategoryID=48561&LinkType=#fn=SHOE_TYPE%3DBoot%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D35%26ruleId%3D3%26slotId%3D3) are the boots. You can see why plain white [Keds](http://www1.macys.com/shop/product/keds-kids-shoes-girls-original-champion-cvo-sneakers?ID=440884&CategoryID=48561&LinkType=#fn=SIZE_RANGE%3DGirls%202-6x%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D212%26ruleId%3D3%26slotId%3D26) are the better choice.


End file.
